


Become My Crown

by harrowin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrowin/pseuds/harrowin
Summary: tomorrow x together drabble





	Become My Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leoluminosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoluminosity/gifts).



> Enjoy this tiny little drabble I wrote during class!! Stan TXT because they’re so talented and deserve your love. ♡ 
> 
> This is 100% unedited and purely meant to help me get used to writing again. :)
> 
> Let me know if you’d like me to legitimately write a TXT fic, and if so, give me ideas!!

The rain trickles sluggishly down the window pane, Beomgyu pressing his fingertips against the cold glass. With their debut looming just days away, the boy hadn’t had time to just sit down and breathe. 

He was excited to finally debut, of course, but he couldn’t help but feel tendrils of anxiety snaking its way up his chest, reminding him that in mere days, he and the rest of Tomorrow x Together would be broadcasted for the world to see. His entire future, the fate of his career; it all depended on how the public received Crown. 

He feels panic bubble up, suffocating him. He’s worked so extremely hard, sacrificed too much for his dream. He can’t imagine a future without music, loves it too much to give it up.

Beomgyu doesn’t even realize he’s hyperventilating until he feels two firm arms wrap around his torso, holding him tight. 

“Shhh, calm down, Gyu. Take deep breaths with me, okay?”

He recognizes the light, melodic tenor of Soobin’s voice, his trembling hands reaching out without him even realizing. He takes the leader’s hands in his own, squeezing hard, the comforting pressure enough to gradually calm him down.

Eventually, the only evidence of his meltdown was the thin layer of sweat decorating his forehead. 

“There you go. That’s much better. What’s wrong?” Soobin asks, brushing the hair away from his forehead, “You worried me for a minute.”

Beomgyu gives him a weak smile, letting go of his hand with an embarrassed chuckle. 

“Just thinking about our debut. It’s silly, I know. I’m fine, Hyung.” The boy tries to reassure him.

Soobin brushes his lips to the crown of his head, humming. “That’s not silly. It’s fine to be nervous. The most important thing is to not let your nerves affect your performance.” 

Beomgyu chuckles, nodding. “Of course. I’ll be fine, I just let my nerves take over for a moment.”  
They both sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Beomgyu speaks again. 

“Do you think they’re going to like us, hyung?” he asks, messing with the peeling skin on his fingers.

Soobin doesn’t respond immediately. “I hope so, Beomgyu-yah.”


End file.
